Lilikoi, the Princess of All Saiyans
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: This is the story of Vegeta, from his time growing up as a Saiyan prince, to his being taken by Frieza. And with him, is his younger sister, Princess Lilikoi. Slightly AU. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Birth of the Saiyan Princess Lilikoi

A/N: It's been a while, but there was so little interest in the story, that and a number of mistakes here and there, that I decided to redo it. Let me know what you guys think of it, but I warn you I will ignore any and all flames that anyone gets the bright idea to post. That's all I got to say for now and I really hope that you guys all like this story.

Disclaimer: I have said this before and I will say it once again, the amazing characters and storyline of DBZ do not belong to me, they are the property of the great and talented genius Akira Toriyama. Give him the credit, not me. However, Lilikoi, and a few other OCs who will appear in later chapters, are mine.

...

To say that the court of Vegeta-Sei was alight with excitement would be an understatement; word of Queen Rosicheena's labor spread like wildfire until everyone from the most high-ranked Elite to the lowest Third-Class knew that the birth of the second child of the Royal Family was approaching.

The demeanor in King Vegeta's Throne Room at the present time served as a stark contrast to the ecstatic behavior raging everywhere else.

King Vegeta himself was absent, no doubt near his mate. If he were, it would not come as a surprise; everyone knew the king had not left the planet, or even the palace for that matter, during the entirety of the queen's pregnancy. He had done the same two years prior when Rosicheena had borne their son and heir, Prince Vegeta.

"It's happening!" a Saiyan Elite known as Orenji shouted throughout the corridors. "The new prince or princess is coming!"

...

King Vegeta had been somewhat offended when Malaka and Planthorr had ordered him from the birthing room. He was the king, how dare they tell him what to do! Granted they had done it the last time as well, but that didn't take the edge off of the action.

He could hear Rosicheena crying out. Unlike the first time when their son had been born, the queen's cries echoed throughout the halls.

...

Rosicheena panted as she heard the cooing of her newborn baby. She had done it; she had given birth to the second child of King Vegeta and herself.

"You have given the king a princess," Malaka, the head doctor of Vegeta-Sei, said. "A strong, healthy girl."

Rosicheena smiled. She and King Vegeta had already had a son, named Vegeta for his father, and while the Saiyan queen loved her son, she had also wanted a daughter and now she finally had one.

"Bring my husband here," she said without hesitation, laying back against the pillows propped up behind her. "I want him to see his new little daughter. And then we will decide on her name."

Malaka nodded and left to find the Saiyan king.

...

"You have borne a daughter."

Rosicheena nodded.

"Yes."

Many thoughts raced through King Vegeta's mind as he stared down at a tiny infant sleeping in a cradle, his newborn daughter, the new princess of the Saiyan race.

"So, the name?" Rosicheena asked, pulling the king from his thoughts.

"It's a fine name," her husband replied.

It was settled. The two Saiyan monarchs had chosen a name that would be just perfect for their new little princess.

"So, have you decided on a name, your majesties?" Malaka asked as he walked over to the cradle.

"Yes," Queen Rosicheena answered, smiling at her husband and then down at the sleeping child sound asleep in her arms before turning to Malaka. "Her name is to be Lilikoi."

Malaka nodded. Lilikoi…It truly did sound like a name fit for a Saiyan princess.

...

…

"A girl? Mother and Father's new baby is a girl?" Vegeta groaned as he sat in the throne room with Nappa, the General of the Saiyan Army, and Zorn, his father's adviser. Vegeta personally didn't see why his father even had an adviser at all; it wasn't like he ever listened to Zorn's advice. Maybe it was just a formality.

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Vegeta questioned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Zorn nodded.

"Yes, your mother gave birth to a strong, healthy princess," he explained, running a hand through his long, waist-length ponytail.

"Zorn, where do babies come from anyway?" the young prince asked suddenly.

At this, Zorn's face flushed a slight pink.

"That's simple enough," Nappa piped up. "You see, your father and your mother-"

"NAPPA!" Zorn growled. "Now is not the time for him to know that!"

"What are you talking about, Zorn?" Nappa asked. "I was Prince Vegeta's age when my father told me."

"That explains SO much," Zorn quipped.

"Why you-!" Nappa snarled.

"Will you two stop bickering and tell me more about my new sister!" Vegeta snapped.

"Excellent suggestion," Zorn said, still glaring at Nappa.

"So what does she look like?" the prince asked eagerly.

"We're not exactly sure," Nappa answered. "Neither of us has actually seen her yet."

"But your parents should be returning with her soon," Zorn added. "So instead of simply listening to us tell you what she looks like, you get to see for yourself."

"To be honest, I was hoping for a little brother," Vegeta groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, that's enough sulking," Zorn scolded. "Your parents will be here any moment."

"We're already here," a feminine voice said.

Vegeta, Zorn, and Nappa all turned to see King Vegeta and his wife, Queen Rosicheena. The Saiyan queen was holding a very tiny pale blue bundle in her arms. Vegeta jumped in surprise when the bundle moved.

"I-is that…my little sister?" young Vegeta asked, slowly approaching his parents.

"Of course it is," his mother smiled as she glided over to a chair. Vegeta stood beside her as the Saiyan queen lifted the blanket away from the baby's face so her son could see his new sibling.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gazed down at his baby sister. She was almost a spitting image of their mother. Her long, spiky black hair and her angelic face were both obvious traits from Rosicheena. Her eyes were closed, but the prince had a feeling that they would be the same fine amethyst color of Rosicheena's eyes. A few features on her little face resembled the sharp, defined features of King Vegeta, but aside from that, the young princess was a near exact copy of her mother.

"What's her name?" the two-year-old asked, looking up at his mother and father.

"Her name is Lilikoi," King Vegeta answered.

Vegeta said nothing as he stared down at Lilikoi. She really did look like their mother, but he really didn't care about that at the time. All he wanted to know was what her power level was. Would she be strong like him, or just a pathetic weakling?

"How strong is she?" the toddler prince asked before he could stop himself.

King Vegeta's eyebrows arched slightly and Vegeta wondered if he had angered his father. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"She was born with a power level of 770," he answered after a few minutes.

Vegeta fought the urge to shout in excitement. While she wasn't a brother, she was still a sibling with a fairly decent power level! Vegeta had been born with a power level of 1,000, an incredible number even for a Saiyan newborn.

"Impressive," Zorn remarked. "The little princess really is strong then."

"Yes, she is," King Vegeta said, glancing down at his newborn daughter.

"When can she start training?" Vegeta asked eagerly.

"Soon," was the only reply his father gave him.

Vegeta frowned. He wanted to get an idea of when his baby sister would be able to fight and train with him. But the look that his father was giving him warned him that this was not the time to discuss the matter.

Suddenly, a soft coo sounded from the baby as the two-hour-old infant yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Yes, she had inherited her mother's deep purple eyes.

Lilikoi looked up at him and smiled. Actually smiled! Then, she squirmed in her blanket until she had freed her right hand and she reached for her brother's hand.

Vegeta held out his own hand. Lilikoi took it and placed her brother's index finger in her little mouth and began sucking on it, purring contently.

"Prince Vegeta, I wouldn't-" Zorn began, but he was cut off by a loud scream of rage.

Vegeta screeched as his little sister smirked and bit down on his finger, her already sharp canines nearly drawing blood.

"The brat bit me!" the toddler prince snarled.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was amused that his little sister already had the audacity to do something to him.

'Maybe we'll get along,' the prince thought as he glanced down at his baby sister.

…

…

Ta-da! So, what did you guys think of this first Chapter? Please let me know and please do be honest when you do. But no flames.

The next chapter will be out on Wednesday, July 1st.

And to clarify, Lilikoi's name is a pun on lilikoʻi, the Hawaiian word for passion fruit.


	2. Frieza

A/N: Here is chapter 2. Thanks to Wildgirl6 and Jewlbunny for the reviews on chapter 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama is the mastermind behind the incredible manga, the awesome anime, and every other bit of franchise of DBZ. Not me, I only own Lilikoi and a few other OCs in this story.

…

"Your Majesty, Lord Frieza has arrived to hear about the progress on Planet Kerasu," Zorn reported.

"Where are my children?" King Vegeta demanded.

"The prince and the princess are both in their rooms, fast asleep," Zorn answered.

"Good," King Vegeta nodded. "The last thing we need is for Frieza to find either of them."

"Yes, Sire," Zorn nodded in agreement. He knew Frieza did not know any of the children even existed, and Zorn intended to help keep it that way. In addition to being King Vegeta's advisor, the long-haired Saiyan was also in charge of looking after the prince and now the princess.

…

King Vegeta sighed and shook his head. The last time Frieza had visited Vegeta-Sei was six years ago, before Rosicheena became pregnant for the first time. But now, he couldn't have picked a worse time to visit the Saiyan planet. King Vegeta was now a father to a handsome little prince who looked almost identical to him and a beautiful little princess who looked like her mother, but with the sharper features of her father.

"How long until he's here?" the Saiyan monarch asked his adviser.

"If I had to estimate, I would say about ten minutes," Zorn answered. "Maybe fifteen."

King Vegeta stood up from his throne and walked out of the room.

As the moments ticked away, the Saiyan king made his way to his eldest son's room. Three-year-old Vegeta lay in his bed, snoozing peacefully.

King Vegeta walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving his son's small, sleeping form. The boy stirred but didn't wake.

Suddenly, a smirk crossed the prince's face. No doubt he was dreaming about his first mission. Just days before, he had gone on a mission to Planet Yarantra. The mission should have taken three days but the boy only took one. He claimed the mission was fun, but a little dull.

King Vegeta smiled slightly, placed a hand on his boy's head before standing up and making his way to his baby daughter's room.

Little Lilikoi lay in her cradle, wrapped in a small, royal blue blanket. At that moment, the newborn yawned softly before turning and opening her eyes.

King Vegeta couldn't explain it, but something made him walk over to the cradle, lift the Saiyan infant out of it, and hold her close to his chest.

Lilikoi blinked and stared up at her father before cooing softly and holding out her tiny hands. King Vegeta ran a hand through her already long, thick, spiky black hair. The baby girl reached up and closed her hand around one of his fingers. As she had with Vegeta's before, Lilikoi placed the finger in her mouth and proceeded to suck on it, grimacing at the material of the gloves that the Saiyan king wore. Her fluffy, brown tail flicked its way out of her blankets and wrapped itself around King Vegeta's other arm.

King Vegeta couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Yes, he shared a strong bond with his oldest son, but now…he felt something different for the gurgling baby girl in his arms…Maybe he would share a strong bond with his little girl like he had with his eldest son. Maybe...

That's when he remembered that he needed to attend the meeting with Frieza. Both of his small children were fast asleep and he was going to have guards nearby so all they would be safe just in case any of Frieza's soldiers or Frieza himself decided to wander the corridors.

Smiling slightly as he glanced back to the corridor where the children's rooms were, King Vegeta turned and headed to the throne room to begin the meeting.

…

"So, I trust the Planet Kerasu is now under my control?" Frieza asked, lounging on the Saiyan throne.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta nodded. "The planet was occupied successfully in no time at all."

"Well, I must say it's rather nice to see your band of monkeys managed to follow my orders," Frieza mocked. "For once."

King Vegeta knew Frieza was baiting him and he would not give the icy tyrant the satisfaction.

Yes, Lord Frieza," he answered cordially.

"And where is your pretty little wife tonight, Vegeta?" the Ice-Jin asked, an expression that was clearly meant to feign sympathy on his face. "I heard that she will not be attending our meeting tonight."

"The queen is not feeling well this evening," King Vegeta stated coolly.

This was actually true; Queen Rosicheena had been greatly weakened by the strain of giving birth to Princess Lilikoi. After this pregnancy, the doctors had warned the Saiyan queen not to bear any more children. But at least before being told this, King Vegeta knew his wife had gotten the daughter that she had so desperately wished for. And truthfully, it cost the Saiyan king nothing to admit that he didn't exactly mind having a daughter either, especially one as strong and beautiful as Lilikoi, and she was only a newborn.

"What a pity," Frieza crooned, pulling the Saiyan king back to the present. "Well, I suppose it is true then, what they're saying on my ship."

"What do you mean, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked, making no attempt to hide his confusion.

"Many of my soldiers believe," Frieza smirked and took a sip of wine, taking his time doing so and enjoying the suspense such an action was building. "That your wife, the queen, is incapable of bearing children."

King Vegeta said nothing.

"Such a pity," Frieza continued, a smirk climbing his lips. "After all, if she is unable to produce an heir, what _good_ is she?"

A few quiet gasps were heard here and there throughout the throne room, but that was it.

"Perhaps you could take another wife," Frieza was enjoying this. "One that could actually fulfill her purpose. For in fact, that's all women really are, tools for producing children. One wife is as good or _bad_ as the next as my father always says."

"Remember, Lord Frieza, these monkeys only mate once in their lifetime," Zarbon sneered.

"Oh, that's right," Frieza sighed dramatically. "So you're stuck with the worthless little snip until she finally goes off and gets herself killed."

"Lord Frieza, there is the matter of even after a Saiyan's mate dies, they merely subject themselves to a life spent alone," Zarbon reminded the lizard-like being. "Quite primitive, wouldn't you agree, Sir?"

"Indeed," Frieza sniffed. "But then, these are Saiyans we're talking about."

King Vegeta tried his hardest to hide his rage. How dare Frieza and his men disrespect his wife in such a manner! But he couldn't help but feel like it had been Frieza who had spread these rumors in order to dig at him. Anyone with even half of a brain in their head could see that the Saiyan king was pretty much wrapped around his wife's petite little finger. And now, Frieza was trying to get to him by slandering her. That monster knew one way to King Vegeta's pride was through his beloved wife.

' _Thank Kami this kisama doesn't know about the prince and the princess_ ,' Zorn growled in his mind. He knew that King Vegeta was thinking the same thing. There was no doubt in Zorn's mind that it would be disastrous if the Ice-Jin was ever to know about Prince Vegeta and Princess Lilikoi.

...

Queen Rosicheena smiled as she watched her dear little Vegeta sleep. Though King Vegeta was obviously fond of their firstborn, it had been Rosicheena who had named the prince after his father. But it actually was appropriate; the boy looked and sometimes even acted just like a miniature version of his father.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince," she whispered, brushing his spiky, black bangs aside and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Vegeta stirred slightly and sighed in his sleep.

Rosicheena smiled before leaving the young prince's room and made her way to the bedroom of her daughter.

The Saiyan queen smiled down at her baby daughter as she lifted the small body out of the cradle. She still couldn't get over the fact that she finally had the daughter she had desired for so long. Yes, she did love her son and she wouldn't trade him for anything, but she had always wanted a daughter, even when she was a little girl herself. And now, she finally had her.

Little Lilikoi purred softly in her sleep as she snuggled against her mother.

Rosicheena's smile widened as she kissed her baby daughter's cheek, careful not to disturb her sleep before gently setting her back in the cradle.

"Sleep well, my own little sweetheart," she whispered.

After glancing one last time at the sleeping baby girl, her mother turned and walked out of the room.

…

King Vegeta fought to keep from telling Frieza off as the Ice-Jin kept prattling on and on about other races that were now working for him and how he expected so much more from the Saiyans and a number of other things that the Saiyan king couldn't care less about.

"Do you have your eye on any other planets at this particular time, Lord Frieza?" King Vegeta asked. He knew the lizard warlord would continue to boast about his 'Many accomplishments achieved throughout his lifetime' but by asking this, the Saiyans would receive at least a moment's reprieve.

"Hmm…well let's see…" Frieza thought for a moment or two. "Oh, I know! I want Planet Jugaien, Planet Zarenchei, and Planet Parikata all occupied by the end of the week."

King Vegeta said nothing. None of the Saiyans did.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it?" Frieza smirked.

"No, of course not," King Vegeta answered finally. "Lord Frieza."

"Good," Frieza's eyes narrowed to slits as his smirk grew broader. "I believe we're finished here. I'll return at the end of this week and I expect good news on those planets."

King Vegeta remained silent. He was afraid that if he spoke, he would slip and express his immense hatred of Frieza and that would have been the same as wishing for his own death because that's exactly what he would get.

Zorn sighed. He hated Frieza nearly as much as his king did, but he was also smart enough to know that if he said a word on the matter, he would die.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to deal with the lizard tyrant for a week. Not long enough, but almost.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know.

And the next chapter will be out on Tuesday, September 15th.


	3. A Message

A/N: Alright, I know that I haven't updated this as often as I had originally promised, but now I am back on track and so is this story, along with Anjou, Daughter of Vegeta and DBZ Times at West High School. As of today, unless something urgent occurs, I will update on the promised update time and I will make sure you lovely readers will get something worth the wait. Thank you for being patient with me and once again I apologize for the delays, something that will hopefully not happen again. Alright, that being said, I'm going to shut up and let you read the story. Thank you to Wildgirl6 and Jewlbunny for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I am not Akira Toriyama nor do I own anything of DBZ with the exception of Lilikoi and the other OCs in this story.

...

Two years passed without another visit from Frieza. King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena were proud to see that their son and daughter grew stronger.

While Rosicheena loved her son dearly, there was something about having a daughter that just made the Saiyan queen very happy. While her husband was either off on a mission, meeting with other monarchs and dignitaries of the Planet Trade Organization, or in some cases training their son, Rosicheena would spend the time with her daughter.

At the moment, King Vegeta was off on such a mission, accompanied by the prince and so, Rosicheena was waiting for Selauri, her favorite lady-in-waiting to bring her daughter to her.

"Your Majesty," Rosicheena was pulled out of her thoughts by Amarantha, one of her guards. Amarantha was a tall woman with long, wavy, reddish-brown hair that was usually pulled back into a ponytail and the typical onyx-black eyes of a Saiyan and wore black and red armor identifying her as a guard.

"Yes, Amarantha?" the queen asked.

"Selauri is bringing your daughter," Amarantha informed her.

Rosicheena smiled.

Just after Amarantha had spoken the door opened and in bounded the two-year-old Saiyan princess, followed closely by Selauri. Selauri was a petite woman, like Rosicheena, with spiky black hair that touched her mid-back with short bangs framing her forehead. She wore a simple but elegant emerald-green dress with long sleeves.

"Mama!" Lilikoi squealed, running straight into her mother's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rosicheena crooned, hugging her daughter's small frame. The little girl smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Have you been a good girl?"

Lilikoi nodded.

"Father says that I'm getting a training partner when he and Vegeta comes home," she said. "He says I've improved in training."

"I should think so," Rosicheena replied, running a hand through her daughters, fine black hair, so much like hers. "After all, you are your father's daughter."

"Selauri, please tell Cerise to relay a message to Zorn for me," the female monarch requested. "I have very important news for my husband and son when they return from their mission."

"Of course, Madam," Selauri bowed.

...

"Well, hello there, Cerise," Nappa grinned as a Saiyan woman in a dark blue long-sleeved gown and black and red armor strode past him.

"Not now, Nappa," the woman frowned at the burly Saiyan.

"Oh, come on now,"Nappa urged. "Surely, you can spare a second."

"Not for you," the woman fired back, tossing her elbow-length blue-tinted black hair.

"Of course you can," the Saiyan general insisted, tugging on the female's tail and completely unwrapping it from around her waist.

"I am expected to run an errand for Her Majesty," Cerise huffed as she smacked the male Saiyan across the face, forcing him to release her tail. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Of course you do," Nappa teased, not seeming to realize that he had been struck.

"Can't you keep this baka under control?" she snapped at Zorn, who had just entered the corridor, before storming off.

"Hey, no one controls me!" Nappa called after her before turning to Zorn. "See that, she wants me."

"Yes, executed," Zorn quipped.

"Oh, she's just playing hard to get," Nappa insisted.

"In your case, impossible," Zorn stated dryly.

"You're just jealous because the ladies pay all their attention to me," Nappa boasted.

"Telling you that you disgust them and they never want to see you doesn't mean you have their attention," Zorn sighed wearily.

"Sure it does," Nappa replied. "It's a secret code with women. Don't you know that 'no' actually means 'yes'?"

"And am I to assume that when they say they would rather swallow their own tails than spend more than a moment with you, it actually means that they just can't stay away?" Zorn sneered.

"Exactly," Nappa nodded. "Glad you're finally catching on."

"You're severely deluded," was Zorn's response.

"You're just intimidated that I'm the one who has the ladies' eyes," Nappa smirked.

"Rolling in disgust," Zorn retorted.

Nappa glared at King Vegeta's adviser.

"At least my job has real meaning to it," he jeered. "Yours is just a formality."

"And you only got that position because no one else wanted it," Zorn stated coolly, raking a hand through his ponytail.

"That is NOT true!" Nappa shouted, his face flushing slightly.

"Who says it is not?" Zorn half-smiled.

"Do you have any idea how many soldiers would kill for my job?" Nappa declared, sticking out his chest. "Commander-in-Chief of the whole Saiyan Army, second only to King Vegeta himself."

"Yes, King Vegeta is indeed the only one you have to answer to," Zorn agreed. "Which means that should anything go awry or there is ever distention in the ranks, King Vegeta will hold **you** responsible. First rule of leadership, _everything_ is automatically **your** fault."

Muttering a string of epithets under his breath, the larger Saiyan turned and stalked off.

"It's so easy to get him to lose his temper," Zorn sighed. "It's almost not even amusing anymore. Almost."

"Is he gone?"

Zorn turned to see Cerise standing behind a pillar.

"Yes," the long-haired Saiyan nodded.

"Good, there is only so much of his stupidity I can endure," Cerise grumbled.

Zorn smirked.

"You're not the only one," he replied.

"That blundering oaf's idiocy aside, I am here to deliver a message from the queen," Cerise reported. "She wishes for you to let the king and the prince that she has an important message for them both."

Zorn nodded.

"Of course, I'll inform them as soon as they return."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, everyone.

The next chapter will, without a doubt, be out on Friday, November 27th.

Until then.

Now, for those who are curious.

Cerise- French word for cherry

Amarantha- edible seeds/leaves from amaranth plant.


	4. Training

A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Thank you to Wildgirl6, Guest, Jewlbunny, and ImKoala for the reviews on the last chapter. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do own Lilikoi as well as a few other OCs in this particular story, but I don't own DBZ or any of the original canon characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"I'm with child," Queen Rosicheena informed her family.

"What does that mean?" Lilikoi asked.

"It means you're going to be an older sister," her mother said.

"Another one?" Vegeta groaned. "Wasn't I good enough?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" King Vegeta asked his older son.

Vegeta fell silent, glaring at the floor.

"Malaka warned you not to have another child," King Vegeta frowned at his wife.

"You had just as much to do with this as I did," Rosicheena glared at her husband as she pointed at her stomach.

"That's a matter of opinion," the Saiyan king replied.

"It is not," the Saiyan queen growled, swatting at her husband.

"You two might want to leave the room," Zorn suggested. "Your parents have a lot to...'discuss'."

"Translation: 'they're going to fight'," Lilikoi said.

"I want to stay and watch," Vegeta smirked.

King Vegeta turned away from his wife and glared at his children, more specifically Vegeta.

"Out. NOW," he growled.

Vegeta and Lilikoi turned and hurriedly left the room.

...

Lilikoi stared at everything around her as she entered the training center with her father and brother. The building was made similar to the throne room with a number of great stone pillars holding it up. In terms of size however, it was even bigger than the throne room. Though it was early in the morning, the young Saiyan princess noticed that there were three or four others already hard at work.

As she followed her brother and father to the Elite Training Room, Lilikoi glanced into what was clearly the Third-class Training Room, which was little more than an empty room with a bare floor and a single small mat woven from straw in the middle.

One boy with knee-length hair who looked to be at least seven or eight years older than Vegeta was already fighting four Saibamen, although he was doing less than excellent at it.

"Come on, Raditz!" shouted a man with short, spiky black hair that stuck out to the sides and a jagged scar on his left cheek. "You can do better than that!"

"I'm trying!" the boy grunted, punching a Saibaman in the face, sending it flying back into a wall before blasting it.

"Well trying isn't gonna cut it, Brat!" the man barked.

"Will you stop distracting me, Dad?" the boy Raditz, snapped, blasting a Saibaman into oblivion, only to have another come out of nowhere and scratch him across the face. The boy huffed and blasted it as well. "I can't concentrate with all your negative criticism."

"You gotta have something to blame it on; it can't just be you, can it?" his father retorted.

"You see, this is why I hate training with you!" Raditz screamed.

"It's not exactly a pleasant experience for me either!" the older Saiyan shot back.

Raditz gave a growl of frustration and blasted the two remaining Saibaman before storming off.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled back at his father.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL, BRAT!" the scar-faced Saiyan warrior snarled, before stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Wow, those two have issues," Lilikoi remarked.

"That's Raditz and his father, Bardock," Vegeta told her. "They're low-levels, of course they have issues."

Little Lilikoi snickered as Raditz turned and shot her brother a quick glare.

A few minutes later, the three Saiyan royals arrived at the Elite Training Room, which was vastly superior to the room Lilikoi had seen earlier. The entire floor was covered with a royal blue mat lined with scarlet. Great stone pillars held up the room, and in one corner hung several punching bags, which were currently being put to use by a number of Saiyan Elites. In another corner, a multitude of Saiyan children were sparring with Saibamen or each other or even both.

"Vegeta, you're to train with Nappa and when I return, I'll see just how much progress you've made today," King Vegeta said to his eldest.

"Yes, Father," the prince nodded before heading off.

King Vegeta then turned to his daughter.

"I want to introduce you to your training partner," he explained.

"Alright," Lilikoi said, eyeing her father with expectation.

A second later, a boy with spiky black hair that fell all the way to his mid-back and spiky bangs that framed his forehead. He wore a black sleeveless training gi, black boots with silver tips, and black and silver wrist guards. One of the female Saiyan trainers entered behind him. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair and she wore red and black armor.

"You wished to see me, King Vegeta?" the boy asked as he saluted his king like his father had taught him to do.

"Yes." King Vegeta turned to his daughter. "This is Broly," he nodded toward the boy. "He will be your training partner."

"Hello, Broly," Lilikoi said, waving at the boy shyly.

"Broly, this is my daughter and your training partner, Princess Lilikoi," King Vegeta said, placing his hand on Lilikoi's shoulder.

"Hello, Princess Lilikoi," Broly said quietly, saluting the princess as he had with her father.

King Vegeta watched the boy as he saluted Lilikoi before giving a slight nod. Yes, Paragus had taught his boy to show the proper respect for Saiyan royalty. And hopefully, the boy also had some decent fighting power in him too. However, he had heard rumors that Broly had possessed extraordinary power when he was an infant. Some of the doctors had even speculated that his power was all the way to 10,000!

But that couldn't be even the least bit true. Otherwise that would mean that his power would have soon rivaled that of King Vegeta himself and for a mere infant to be able to compete with the King of All Saiyans, that was impossible.

Nevertheless, King Vegeta decided to keep an eye on this boy. And what better way to keep him under observation than assign him to train with Lilikoi? After all, she was strong and could without a doubt hold her own in a fight. And if the boy happened to show any unusually strong fighting power, then it would be dealt with appropriately.

"Now, the two of you will train together," King Vegeta told the two children. "You are both Elites and your power levels have both been confirmed to be nearly equal. Do either of you happen to see any reason, any at all, that would prevent you from being able to train together?"

"I don't," Broly said quickly, knowing it would be useless, not to mention dangerous, to disagree with the Saiyan king.

"Neither do I," Lilikoi replied, knowing that even if she had had an objection, her father probably wouldn't have heard of it.

"Good," King Vegeta said. "Then it's settled. You two will begin your training immediately."

"Right," both of the young Saiyans nodded before turning and hurrying off.

"You will keep an eye on them," the Saiyan king said, turning to the trainer who had arrived with Broly.

"Of course, Sire," the female replied, saluting the Saiyan king before going to catch up with the two small Saiyans.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that. The next chapter will be twice as long and it will be out on Saturday, December 12th.


	5. A Complication

A/N: Apologies for the late chapter, but better late than never, right? Thank you to Wildgirl6, Jewlbunny, and TroubleChild for the reviews on the previous chapter. Well, enjoy this new chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, except in this case Lilikoi and Rosicheena's ladies. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

Queen Rosicheena screamed and arched her back in agony.

"You have to push, Your Majesty," Malaka instructed the queen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Rosicheena screeched as a fresh wave of pain crashed over her entire body. Her insides felt like they were on fire, the burning coursing through her veins like blood. She could feel the strain becoming worse by the minute.

Amarantha and Selauri held their mistress's hands as she cried out.

' _This can't be happening,_ ' Rosicheena's mind was frazzled. ' _I haven't carried the full term...the baby isn't ready...I'm not ready!_ '

...

"So Mother will be having the baby soon?" Vegeta questioned Nappa as he obliterated a Saibaman.

The older Saiyan nodded.

"Yes," he said. "The doctors say that she is delivering sooner than expected, but it's nothing they can't handle."

...

Broly and Lilikoi were relaxing after a hard day of training. The two Saiyan children had been training together for nearly seven months and had gotten to know quite a bit about each other.

Lilikoi had learned that Broly's mother, Selauri, was one of her mother's most trusted and favorite ladies-in-waiting and his father, Paragus, was Commander of the Palace Guard. Lilikoi also knew from Broly that Paragus had gotten this position partially due to his efforts during the Saiyan-Tuffle War and also because shortly before Lilikoi's older brother, Prince Vegeta, had been born, Paragus had also thwarted an attempted rebellion against King Vegeta.

Broly in turn knew more about Lilikoi. He had already known her parents were the king and queen of Vegeta-Sei and that her older brother was the crown prince. Lilikoi had told him she loved having an older brother and would now she would be an older sister. Broly was hopeful that soon he would be a big brother. His mother was expecting a child in just a few months.

The Saiyan queen had never been more thankful for her two favorite ladies, Amarantha and Selauri, than she was right at this moment. They were the only two of her ladies that had been permitted to enter the birthing room, each one on either side of her, not making a sound of protest as she gripped their hands so tightly there was a chance that she would leave bruises.

She felt as though she had been in labor for years. The bedsheets had been changed at least three times, and Rosicheena continued to scream and cry out so much that her voice was now little more than a hoarse groan. The pain she had felt with Vegeta and even Lilikoi had been nowhere near as excruciating as right now.

"Your Majesty, there's a bit of a complication," Planthorr murmured, trying not to show how disheartened he was.

Rosicheena opened her eyes.

"What?!" she cried.

Planthorr called for Zorn.

"Tell His Majesty," he said when he had finished the message.

The long-haired Saiyan nodded.

...

"King Vegeta! Something is wrong, Sire," Zorn informed the Saiyan king after entering the throne room and going through the proper courtesies.

"What is it?" King Vegeta turned sharply around.

"The baby is not positioned properly," Zorn explained. "They believe the baby is likely to die unless another...procedure is taken...They wished to me to inform your majesty that you may have to decide between the life of the queen...or the life of the new prince or princess..."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, January 10th.


	6. Prince Tarble

A/N: Here is chapter 6, as promised. Thank you to Wildgirl6 and Jewlbunny I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except for Lilikoi, Selauri, Cerise, Citra, and Amarantha all of which are OCs of mine. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

" ** _OH DEAR KAMI, MAKE IT END!_** " Rosicheena screeched.

"Please, my lady, don't give up!" Amarantha urged.

"You can do it!" Selauri encouraged, pulling Rosicheena's bangs away from the struggling queen's face.

Rosicheena was in so much pain, she found herself wishing for death. No, she couldn't give up. Not at the cost of her new son or daughter...not for her older son and daughter.

"TELL THE KING HIS CHILD IS COMING!" she screamed, her amethyst eyes glazed with pain.

One final push and the only sounds in the room where Rosicheena's gasps and the infant's lusty cries.

...

"Your Majesty!" Zorn hurried into the throne room. "Her Majesty's finally delivered...A healthy son."

King Vegeta said nothing, but the surprise was evident on his normally stoic face.

...

While the doctors tended to Rosicheena and the new baby, Rosicheena's favorite lady, Selauri, had taken the task of looking after Princess Lilikoi.

The Saiyan woman was worried for her mistress and her child, but she managed to conceal it for the sake of the toddler princess temporarily placed in her care.

"So Mother had the baby?" the small Saiyan princess asked.

"That's right," Selauri answered with a smile. "She had an adorable little prince that she and your father have decided to name Tarble."

"That's great," Lilikoi grinned. "Prince Tarble. I like it."

"Before long, you'll have another brother to train with," the older female Saiyan told her.

Lilikoi liked Selauri. Not only was the woman Queen Rosicheena's favorite lady, but also the mother of Lilikoi's best friend, Broly.

"I want to see him," the toddler princess said.

"First, the doctors have to evaluate just how strong your new brother is," Selauri explained to the excited child.

"He'll be strong, I just know he'll be really strong just like Vegeta and our daddy!" Lilikoi insisted with a grin.

"All in good time, Your Highness," Selauri chuckled, patting the child's head.

"If you'd like, we can go find your older brother so the two of you can see your new baby brother together," another voice spoke up.

The two turned to see a tall woman with wavy and spiky reddish-brown hair that fell to her waist, clad in a simple, long-sleeved, dark teal gown and a necklace of teal stones.

"Good idea, Amarantha," Lilikoi chirped. "Let's go!"

She hurried to find Vegeta.

"She's much more cheerful than the prince," Amarantha quipped.

"I believe she gets that from the queen," Selauri smiled.

"I don't doubt that," Amarantha agreed.

...

"Has he been examined?" King Vegeta demanded.

"He has, sire," Malaka answered.

"And?" the Saiyan king was growing impatient.

"The new prince has a confirmed power level of...," Planthorr looked nervous.

"WELL?!" King Vegeta's booming voice echoed around the room.

"50!" Planthorr shrieked nervously. "The prince was born with a power level of 50!"

"There must be some mistake," King Vegeta insisted.

"We thought so too," Malaka ventured. "But they tested three times and the result was the same each time."

"This can't be," the Saiyan monarch was beginning to lose his composure. "You cannot be teeling me that my son, a prince of the Saiyan race, has such a pitiful power level."

"I'm afraid so," Malaka sighed.

...

Rosicheena, still weak from the birth, immediately asked, or rather demanded, to see her baby.

As soon as the gurgling baby was placed in her arms, the queen felt her pain just melt away. Her new son had spiky black hair that stood slightly on end in a spiky formation, much like his father's and his older brother's, with a fringe falling over his forehead. He also had tanned skin and onyx-black eyes like his father, though he had inherited his mother's softer facial features.

"He's perfect," the queen whispered, sweeping the infant's bangs aside and kissing his forehead. The baby cooed in response.

...

"He's a sweet little prince," Lilikoi said as she sparred with Vegeta.

"Humph, I guess," the older Saiyan child huffed as he aimed a flying kick at his sister, who quickly dodged.

"Don't worry, it's pretty obvious that you're still Father's favorite," the princess told her brother as she sent a kick at her brother's stomach, which he just managed to block.

"Well, he did name me after him," Vegeta smirked.

"Mother named you," Lilikoi reminded him.

"Still," Vegeta puffed his chest out. "Father says I have the potential to become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You could," Lilikoi beamed at her brother. "Everyone in training says you can."

"Of course," her brother snickered.

...

King Vegeta could see no other option than to send his newborn son away to another planet where he faced no threat from the enemies of the Saiyans. It would also be more merciful than allowing his son to be looked down on by their people. Low-level fighters were already looked down on, but it would be much worse for Tarble seeing as he was a prince.

"King Vegeta!" Malaka raced into the room, his beaked face set into a look of worry. "The queen's health has rapidly deteriorated."

"What?" the Saiyan ruler growled.

"We managed to determine a way so that both the queen and the prince could live," the reptilian doctor explained. "We felt sure that we could save her, but during the night, she developed a fever. We've tried everything we know, but her Majesty continues to weaken."

King Vegeta said nothing, but brushed past the doctor, bound for the infirmary.

...

Queen Rosicheena lay in her bed, panting. There was blood everywhere. Rosicheena's sweat-drenched hair was fanned out, her purple eyes dull and tired-looking. Her skin was beginning to look pale and gain a faint grayish tinge and a somewhat waxy texture.

"Everyone leave," King Vegeta ordered.

"Your Majesty?" Malaka asked.

"I said _**leave**_ ," the Saiyan monarch growled.

Rosicheena's ladies and the doctors hurried out of the room.

When everyone had left, King Vegeta knelt beside Rosicheena and took her hand.

The Saiyan queen blinked and glanced wearily at her husband.

"You can't die," the Saiyan king whispered to his wife. "Our children need their mother. And I need my queen."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, February 15th.


	7. Flashback

A/N: Here is chapter 6, as promised. Thank you to for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except for Lilikoi, Selauri, Cerise, Citra, and Amarantha all of which are OCs of mine. Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

"So your mother is still in recovery?" Broly asked.

It was late afternoon and training had ended for the day. As they usually did after training, Lilikoi and Broly were hiding out in a part of the Elite Training area.

Lilikoi nodded.

"Malaka swears she'll be alright," the princess said. "What about your mother?"

"She's supposed to have my sibling anytime now," Broly answered.

The two continued to talk about one thing to another.

...

Paragus was arriving to pick up Broly when he saw his son sitting with Lilikoi. Princess Lilikoi! He knew they were training partners, but they appeared to be getting along better than just any mere training partners. After all, the time to spar together had long since ended.

It was then that the Saiyan Commander saw Lilikoi wrap her arms around Broly, who in response ran his hands through the princess's hair.

If this was indeed what it looked like, the Saiyan saw an opportunity he hadn't had since right after the Saiyan-Tuffle War.

 _(Flashback)_

"He may have been the one who successfully led us to victory in our war against the Tuffles, but what good is one man alone unless the masses decide to follow him?" asked a Saiyan named Asperge as he glared where the Saiyan king stood with Rosicheena, the beautiful Saiyan woman he had taken as his wife.

Asperge was a tall man with thick, black hair that spiked downward and clad in black and red armor with a blue cape pinned to it that identified him as a Palace Guard.

"You're right," agreed his companion, Pomodoro, a man with dark brown hair that stuck out in all directions, also clad in Palace Guard attire. "And yet he fancies himself our king. He has no right to any of this."

"No, he doesn't," Asperge hissed. "We were the ones who stood to gain power. We were the ones that always planned to someday establish Saiyan dominance. My own leadership skills are vastly superior to his. His reign is a sham and so is he."

"You would be a more effective leader, Asperge," spoke up Poivron, Pomodoro's identical twin.

The Palace Guard smirked and stuck out his chest.

"I would, wouldn't I?" he said, glaring in the direction of King Vegeta. "A far better ruler than Vegeta."

"You three do realize what would happen if the wrong person were to hear you," they heard a voice say behind them.

"Heh. It's just you, Paragus," Asperge snickered. "For a second there, I actually thought we had something to worry about."

The newcomer laughed in reply.

"So, I take it you heard our conversation," Pomodoro said, a single eyebrow raised.

Paragus nodded.

"Yes, I did," he answered. "You should be thankful it was me and not Nappa or Zorn."

"Those two are just Vegeta's lapdogs," Asperge sniffed. "The only thing they haven't done is rolled over and played dead."

"If our plan succeeds, they won't be playing," Poivron chuckled darkly. "So what do you say, Paragus? Are you in or out?"

"As tempting as your offer sounds, I'll need a little time to think about it," Paragus chose his words carefully. There were three of them and only him.

Asperge nodded.

"We'll give you some time," he said. "But not too long. And I trust you're smart enough to know not to go wailing on us."

Paragus nodded again.

 _(Flashback ends)_

Paragus chuckled to himself. Asperge could have never imagined that Paragus would tell King Vegeta of the treasonous activities that the three Saiyan guards had been planning. The father of Broly had known that it would be foolish, dangerous actually, to be involved in such an ill-fated plot. He had also seen an opportunity to gain favor with the king. After that, it was only a matter of time before the three foolish guards were executed.

And now another opportunity had presented itself...

...

Two days had passed and Rosicheena had finally lost her fight for life.

King Vegeta now stood by his decision to send the newborn prince Tarble away to another planet more than ever. Not only was the boy weak, an embarrassment to the Royal Family, but the Saiyan king didn't think he would ever be able to look upon the face of the boy whose birth had led to the death of Rosicheena, son or no son.

...

Prince Vegeta refused to show pain or grief. He was sad for his mother, but he could not show emotion. After all, his father always told him that emotions were weakness and weakness was unacceptable in any Saiyan at all, let alone the Saiyan race's crown prince.

He had not yet gotten to see his baby brother, but his father had informed him that the baby had a power level that would make a third-class look powerful. Vegeta wasn't sure how he felt about his new sibling as he had not met them but he knew that it was not wise to now that he knew the boy was weak. Not to mention the fact that he was responsible for the death of their mother.

A few short days after the death of her mother, little Princess Lilikoi had been dismayed and distraught to learn that Selauri, Broly's mother and one of Rosicheena's favorite ladies-in-waiting, had also died in childbirth and the baby, a boy, had died with her.

The young princess was desperate to talk with Broly, but everything seemed to have come to a stop. Broly had stopped going to training since the incident and due to her own mother being gone too, Lilikoi never saw him and therefore never got a chance to see her friend, much less talk to him.

Only once had she had the chance to see her new baby brother, Tarble. Malaka had even let her hold the baby. She missed her mother, but when the toddler princess held her infant brother in her arms, she had felt her pain melting away. She loved her brother, even if her father said he was weak.

 _(Flashback)_

"Poor boy," Citra had sighed, glancing down at the baby. "He'll grow up without ever knowing his mother."

"Yes he will," Lilikoi had replied with fierce determination. "I'll tell him all about her and when he's older, his memories of her will be so vivid it'll be as if she had always been in his life."

 _(Flashback ends)_

Lilikoi smiled as she made her way to the room where her infant brother rested. She wanted to play with him and spend more time with him. Then when he was just a little older, they could spar together.

As she entered the room, the three-year-old princess realized something was wrong...her brother was gone!

"Where's my brother?!" she demanded, glaring at Planthorr.

"I...your father the king entered the room not long ago and ordered me to give him the boy," the medic answered. Though she was only three years old, Princess Lilikoi showed signs of possessing the fiery tempers of both her mother and her father and it made the doctor nervous.

"Fine, I'll go speak with him," Lilikoi sighed. "I want to see my brother."

Without another word, the middle royal child hurried from the room and to the throne room.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, everyone.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday.


	8. Beerus's Arrival

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Thank you to Wildgirl6, Jewlbunny, and WildVegeta for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this new one.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except Lilikoi, Akira Toriyama owns everything else.

...

"Lord Beerus, time to wake up."

"No," Beerus grumbled before rolling over.

"I would be happy to sing for you if you prefer," Whis had fully prepared to begin when Beerus's eyes flew open and the god of destruction all but dove to the ground.

"No! No...thank you, Whis. That won't be necessary," he growled.

"Hmmph," Whis huffed. "Well, I can't help it if you're displeased when it comes to the arts."

"I have no problem with the arts," Beerus replied. "It's your interpretation of the word that displeases me."

Whis frowned.

"Alright, now you're just being hurtful," the white-haired being sniffed.

...

"Whis, inform me what has happened these last few years," Beerus said as he began eating his breakfast.

"Well, while you were resting, King Vegeta has married and become a father," Whis reported.

"Really?" Beerus's yawned with boredom as he devoured the platter of eggs sitting before him.

"Yes, it appears that he has sired a son, a daughter, and another son respectively," his subordinate continued. "However, the youngest was sent away for reasons unknown, though perhaps it could have something to do with the Saiyan queen's untimely death. Perhaps you would like to meet the elder prince and the princess, lord?"

"Oh, Vegeta-Sei...it's so far away..." Beerus grumbled, toying with a meat fillet. "I wouldn't really see much of a point of going through the trouble just to meet a pair of children who have most likely only just learned to wipe the drool from their chins."

"Really, Lord Beerus," Whis shook his head slightly.

"You're right, they're royal children, they probably have people to do that for them," the cat deity snickered.

"Must you always be so coarse?" his attendant questioned with disdain.

"Well, why waste all that time going there when that time could be put to better use?" Beerus demanded. "Like sleeping."

"You can't sleep forever," Whis frowned.

"I am going to live forever," Beerus snapped. "So I believe that I am entitled to spend as much time sleeping as I please."

"Have it your way then," Whis turned and began to walk away. "I just thought that I should inform you that the Saiyans are throwing a rather sizable party in celebration of the birthday of King Vegeta's heir, the prince, to which you were invited. And I am fairly certain that there will be a number of delicacies for you to sample. And you know how large Saiyan appetites can be."

Beerus's eyes widened slightly and his ears perked up.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, that sounds like it might actually be worth investigating," the cat-like being smirked. "After all, it would be rude to not attend such an occasion after they went through all the trouble of inviting me."

...

Excitement was in the air. Prince Vegeta, the heir to the throne of Vegeta-Sei had turned five years old today and a great celebration had been declared to mark the occasion.

King Vegeta stood watching as his son and daughter wandered around the Great Hall.

At that moment, Zorn, his adviser and a member of the Palace Guard, hurried over.

"King Vegeta!" he said, saluting the Saiyan monarch. "There are two unexpected guests on their way in right this moment."

"And just who the hell thinks that they're so important that they can just barge in unannounced?" King Vegeta demanded, turning around and glaring.

"That would be me."

All conversation stopped and everyone turned to the great doors to see a large, cat-like being standing in the doorway, closely flanked by a white-haired figure.

"Lord Beerus..." all of the malice in the Saiyan king's voice faded as he dropped to one knee before the newcomer.

"It's been a while...Your Majesty," the feline replied with a smirk.

"Yes..."

"What's going on?" Nappa asked Zorn quietly.

"It's fortunate that we extended an invitation to Beerus," Zorn whispered. "He would've never forgiven us had we not."

"All this fuss over a stupid cat," Nappa snorted.

"Shut up you fool or he'll kill you where you stand!" Zorn rasped.

"I'd like to see him try," the burly Saiyan boasted, flexing his muscles. "I doubt he'd last five minutes against all this."

"Correction, _you_ wouldn't last five seconds," the long-haired Saiyan shot back. "That 'stupid cat' happens to be the god of destruction."

Nappa gulped, the realization sinking in...

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that. The next chapter will be out on Thursday, May 12th.


	9. Encounter with Beerus

A/N: Here is a brand new, overdue chapter. Thank you to AJPJweallluvJJ, Wildgirl6, and Jewlbunny for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been Akira Toriyama, so it stands to reason that I do not now nor have I ever owned DBZ or any of its characters, with the exception of my OC Lilikoi.

…

Vegeta and Lilikoi watched, stupefied, as their normally proud father practically bent over backwards for this feral newcomer.

"Who is he?" Lilikoi asked her brother.

"I…I don't know…" Vegeta whispered in reply. "But he has to be someone very important…otherwise Father wouldn't be acting this way…"

Beerus's nose twitched as the cat-like deity took in the tantalizing smells of the feast before him. Tables laden with platters of roasted animals, fruits, cheeses, assortments of other creatures from other planets, and just about any other type of food the god of destruction could think of.

"I take it the selection pleases you…Lord Beerus?" King Vegeta asked.

Though Beerus was indeed pleased at the extensive selection, the portion size was less than satisfactory.

"Is this all you have to offer?" he asked, a smirk climbing his face. "It was my understanding that Saiyans possess nearly insatiable appetites. Given the number of Saiyans here in addition to Whis and myself, this would hardly serve as an appetizer."

"There is more," King Vegeta said quickly. "The food is brought out as each course is finished."

"I see," Beerus licked his lips. "Wonderful. Well then, Whis, I believe there is only one dilemma remaining."

"And what would that be, Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned.

"Where should I start?"

…

After the festivities had ended, this Beerus had said he wished to speak with King Vegeta. Almost immediately, the Saiyan king had all but ordered for his children to leave.

Just as they were leaving the room, Vegeta stepped to the side and grabbed his sister's wrist, pulling the princess with him behind a great pillar.

"What are you-?"

"Shh!" Vegeta hissed as they ducked behind the pillar.

"You do not seem to understand the concept of respect," Beerus was speaking. "As a deity, I possess a big heart. But there is one thing I cannot and will not tolerate: those who do not show the proper respect to others, especially their superiors."

Vegeta and Lilikoi gasped as their father fell to the floor.

"Your race is believed to be among the most ruthless and violent in the universe," Beerus glared down at the fallen king. "However, it would seem that your arrogance exceeds your power."

King Vegeta said nothing.

"He has Father on his knees," Lilikoi sounded shocked.

"Impossible…just who the hell is he?" Vegeta growled, trying to mask his own astonishment.

The god of destruction said a few more things the Saiyan children didn't hear but they did see him bring his foot down on their father's head, causing the Saiyan king to crash to the floor once more.

Lilikoi looked away as there was a loud _**CRAAAAACK!**_ that echoed throughout the room, followed by a pained shout from King Vegeta.

"STOP IT!" Vegeta shouted, running toward the two.

Beerus looked up from the fallen king and the toddler prince crashed to the floor just a few feet from his father.

Lilikoi stared in horror as her brother let out a choked gasp and began to tremble, his eyes bulging.

"Lilikoi, stay back!" King Vegeta called out to her, only for Beerus to apply more pressure.

"Please!" Lilikoi looked right at the god of destruction. "Please, Lord Beerus."

She then straightened up, despite her fear, and knew that she had to mask it, just as her father had taught her.

"Lord Beerus, whatever offense my father committed, along with my brother's behavior, on behalf of the Royal Family of Vegeta-Sei, I do apologize and beg your forgiveness."

Beerus smirked and released Prince Vegeta before leering down at King Vegeta.

"It seems your daughter, a mere child, knows more about respect than you do, _your Majesty_ ," he snickered darkly. "There may be hope for the Saiyan race yet."

…

As her father and brother recuperated in the Rejuvenation Tanks, Lilikoi thought of the day's events. Her father, believed by her to be the strongest fighter in the universe, had been on his knees, his head beneath the foot of what looked like a giant cat!

' _Father and Vegeta are the strongest!'_ she thought. ' _But could there be…stronger warriors out there_?'

…

…

Princess Lilikoi has no idea how right she is.

Next chapter: The prince and princess meet Frieza himself. The next chapter will be out on Friday, January 20th.


	10. Frieza's Surprise

A/N: Alright, yes I'm aware I've been AWOL for over a month and I do apologize. But between getting a new job, spring cleaning, the laptop containing my stories going on the fritz, and just life in general, I've been super busy. But now I've finally gotten my priorities sorted and now I'm back. Thank you to Wildgirl6 and Kirsten for the reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you all enjoy this overdue piece.

Disclaimer: It's been a while, but even in that time, I have not succeeded in taking over ownership of DBZ or any of the characters aside from my OC Lilikoi. Everything else is the property of Akira Toriyama.

...

Prince Vegeta stared out the window of his room. He had been let out of the rejuvenation tank just a few short hours ago, but the memory of the incident that put him in the tank was still fresh.

Whoever this Beerus was, the prince had seen him stand atop the head of his father as though the King of All Saiyans were no more than a mere footstool.

"Brother?"

Vegeta turned to see his sister, still clad in her purple bodysuit and black and gold armor, enter his room.

"What do you want, Lilikoi?" he demanded.

"Father's sending us on a purge together," Lilikoi smirked, sticking her small chest out proudly. "Just us."

"Did he say where we're being sent?" Vegeta asked.

"Some planet in the West Quadrant," his sister answered. "It's about a three day journey to and three days from."

"Obviously Father's holding another Planet Trade meeting and doesn't want us present," Vegeta huffed indignantly.

"Whatever the reason, I hear West Quadrant inhabitants are supposed to be tough fighters," Lilikoi grinned. "We might have some real competition for once."

"That's debatable," her brother scoffed. "But then I suppose some amusement is better than none."

...

"So you're sure the journey to Planet Tarlaz will last long enough for Frieza to leave here before the prince and princess return?" King Vegeta asked.

Zorn nodded.

"Yes, sire," the long-haired Saiyan answered. "Tarlaz will take three days before they arrive, then maybe a day or two to clear the planet of life, and finally another three days to travel back to Vegeta-Sei."

"And you're sure Frieza will be gone by then?" the king questioned.

Zorn nodded once more.

"Lord Frieza has already stated his plan to only stay on the planet for one day, if even that."

King Vegeta nodded.

"Good," the Saiyan monarch sighed. "Long before they return."

The Saiyan king would never admit it, but the very thought of Frieza finding out about his two children was a constant burden for him; he did not want the tyrant to find yet another thing to use as a means of keeping the Saiyans under his heel. And the king refused to allow the lizard any further satisfaction.

…

Frieza smirked as his ship drew closer to the vast red orb that was Vegeta-Sei. The view of the plant from space was actually almost lovely if one were to forget it served as a home for a bunch of Saiyan monkeys.

"Lord Frieza, we will be entering Vegeta-Sei's atmosphere shortly."

"Thank you, Zarbon. Have personnel withhold any transmissions. I would like to surprise them."

Zarbon smirked and Dodoria chuckled at their master's reply.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza," Zarbon bowed before leaving to do as he was bade.

…

Vegeta and Lilikoi had just finished their last training session and were bound for the Launching Bay when they saw someone enter the corridor.

"Are you here for the Planet Trade Meeting?" Vegeta asked the stranger.

Lilikoi looked the being up and down. This newcomer was slightly reptilian in appearance with pink arms, legs, and a tail with a purple tip. A purple and white helmet-like head with a pair of black horns protruding from it rounded out the stranger's appearance.

"Of course, the meeting wouldn't start without me," the creature chuckled in a raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

The stranger's red eyes widened slightly before he snickered softly.

"So…you have no idea who I am?"

The prince and princess shook their heads.

"Should we?" Lilikoi questioned.

"Prince Vegeta! Princess Lilikoi!" Zorn looked horrified. "You were supposed to have left for the West Quadrant!"

It was at the moment the long-haired Saiyan saw the being and gasped.

"Lord Frieza! My apologies, we didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

Frieza turned and smiled at the flustered Saiyan.

"I thought I would surprise you," he said.

Zorn gulped.

...

…

A little shorter than I had intended but the next chapter, which will be out on Thursday, May 25th, will be much longer.

Until then, everyone.


	11. Courtesy and Callousness

A/N: Alright, yes I admit I have once again failed to follow through on the promised date. However, I can assure you all that I have prepared several chapters now to avoid such incidents in the future. That said, thank you to Wildgirl6 for the review on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything in this story except Lilikoi, everything else belongs to the brilliant Akira Toriyama.

…

To say that King Vegeta was stunned would be an understatement. His carefully laid plan had been all for nothing; Frieza had seen his children. The delay in their departure had been just long enough for the Ice-Jin to run into the prince and princess, no doubt surprised that he hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of them before now. Vegeta was now four and Lilikoi had just turned two.

"So it appears your departed wife was good for something besides being a mere pretty face," Frieza chuckled, pulling the king out of his thoughts. "But then she had to go and die on you. Women can be so trifling, don't you agree, Vegeta?"

King Vegeta glared downward, willing himself not to rise to take the bait. This was not the first time Frieza had tried to provoke him, but then the Saiyan monarch was possessed of an infamous temper.

"Some women can be, Lord Frieza," he replied carefully, resisting the urge to wipe the smile off the lizard's face. "Only a fool would disagree with such a statement."

"Indeed," Frieza smirked. "I must confess I'm rather disappointed that you did not allow your children and I to make one another's acquaintance before now. And I can't help but believe you were attempting to hide them from me."

"Of course not," King Vegeta spoke, still keeping himself in check. "I can assure you such a thing was never my intention."

"Then why wait so long for an introduction?" Frieza asked, his scarlet eyes alight with a malicious gleam.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zorn glanced at the tyrant, then to the king. He knew any hesitation on the latter's part would result in possibly provoking Frieza. King Vegeta was possessed of a temper but so was Frieza, who also had a higher power level to back it up.

"Lord Frieza, permit me," the long-haired Saiyan spoke. "The prince and princess are still but toddlers."

"I understood mere infants are capable of going on missions," Frieza sneered. "Why would they not have been able to meet me then? It's not like they're in danger in their own home."

Everyone in the room knew that was a lie. Anywhere with Frieza could become dangerous in a heartbeat.

"All due respect, Lord Frieza," Zorn chose his words even more carefully than his king had. "The prince and princess were subjected to rigorous instruction on how to conduct themselves as befitting their status. We feared that if you were to meet them before they had been taught, they would not have known to show you the proper respect. I assure you this was all done with your best interests in mind."

"Is that so?" Frieza's expression softened ever so slightly. "Well, I must say that puts to rest any suspicions I _might_ have had."

Nearly every Saiyan in the Throne Room fought the urge to breathe a sigh of relief. Zorn's words had placated the reptilian warlord before he could become angry.

Frieza then returned his attention to King Vegeta.

"I have to admit that was a surprisingly intelligent decision on your part, Vegeta," he smirked, resting his head on one hand. "The children truly were a delight to meet, especially that little prince of yours whom if I'm not mistaken bears the same name as his father. Goodness me, a planet and child named after you? Quite the prideful one, aren't we?"

King Vegeta, though offended at the obvious jab, merely smirked as well.

"If there's one thing a true Saiyan always keeps, it's his pride," he said.

Frieza nodded.

"As I expected you would say."

The two eyed one another. Both were now being civil but it was obvious the tension was still there as it always was, bubbling beneath the surface.

"I believe I will be taking my leave now," Frieza stood. "I should like to become more acquainted with your children upon their return from the West Quadrant."

King Vegeta did not trust himself to speak and so only gave a curt nod.

...

Vegeta smirked as he stared up at the Tarlazan Emperor sneered down at him as though the Saiyan prince were nothing more than an insect below his boot.

Vegeta and his sister had arrived just that morning on the planet. Their instructions were simple; purge a percentage of the planet's population and then try to reach an agreement with the emperor. Frieza did not wish to eliminate a planet that had once been such a valuable resource to him, but if the people continued to rebel, then the leader of the Planet Trade Organization would have no choice but to take action to prove he meant business.

Lilikoi stood beside her brother, occasionally sparing a glance at her surroundings. Tarlaz was very different from Vegeta-Sei. The princess's home was a harsh desert planet with red skies, two suns, a single moon that only became full once every few years, and intense gravity. Tarlaz by comparison was a planet consisting mostly of mountainous regions that extended from the water covering most of the planet to the purple skies in which there was only a single sun and moon which became full every few weeks and the gravity was not even half that of Vegeta-Sei. The mission had been planned just a day before the latest full moon after which it would remain full for three days. But the prince and princess intended to finish in the first day, even if it meant killing everyone on the planet.

The palace of the Tzaraik, the elderly Emperor of Tarlaz, was set upon the peak of the highest mountains on the planet. It was constructed entirely of various types of stones primarily in red and bronze.

Emperor Tzaraik himself sat upon a throne of bronze, a heavy golden crown set with rubies and emeralds sat upon his head of silvery hair and a sneer on his sallow, yellow-skinned face.

"I was told I was to receive envoys from Lord Frieza," he spoke. "I never realized that he was sending mere children."

Vegeta glared, seeing nothing but contempt in the emperor's eyes, the irises as red as the rubies in his crown.

"There's no need to fret, 'Your Majesty'," the prince sneered. "You'll find that my sister and I are more than capable of carrying out Lord Frieza's orders."

"That's right," Lilikoi agreed, her amethyst eyes alight with controlled fury. "Lord Frieza has issued you a warning. He is willing to overlook the incidents thus far but any further defiance will result in dire consequences."

"Is that right?" Tzaraik snorted. "Am I supposed to be intimidated by a pair of toddlers?"

Vegeta growled softly and pointed his left hand at the guard standing at Tzaraik's right side, his index and middle finger pointed at the guard and gaining a soft blue glow.

A moment later, the guard fell to the floor, bright green blood pouring from the bloody stump where his head had once been.

Vegeta and Lilikoi turned and sent a barrage of Ki blasts throughout the Throne Room. Men and women of all ages and statuses collapsed.

"That is a mere demonstration," Vegeta huffed, turning back to the emperor, who was now staring about the room, his eyes bulging with terror. "If you wish to see what we are truly capable of, continue to try your luck."

"N-no…" the emperor stammered before clearing his throat in an attempt to control his speech. "Tell Lord Frieza I will forbid any further rebellions and there is no need for him to worry."

Vegeta nodded.

"Count yourself lucky that Lord Frieza is so generous," Lilikoi rolled her eyes. "If we Saiyans were in the position to make the decision ourselves you would be lying dead on the floor alongside your unfortunate courtiers."

...

"I'm a bit disappointed, brother," Lilikoi sighed as she followed Vegeta back to their pods.

"So am I," Vegeta scoffed. "Such a pathetic, wrinkled old coward."

"Father would never be so cowardly," his sister replied.

"Why would Father have any reason to fear anyone aside from Lord Beerus?" Vegeta asked her. "He's the King of All Saiyans, the greatest fighters in the universe."

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed that. The next chapter will be out, without fail, on Friday, June 23rd.


	12. Challenges

A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. This is a bit short, but the next will be longer.

Disclaimer: Aside from Lilikoi, I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

King Vegeta stared down at his son and daughter as they lay napping on the floor of the Throne Room. Both had fallen asleep shortly after their rigorous training session.

For the first time in quite a while, King Vegeta had a chance to really look at both of his children. It was no secret that he spent more time with his eldest, Prince Vegeta, due to him being the heir to the throne. But there was more to it; Princess Lilikoi was the spitting image of her mother, from her long spiky black hair that fell to her waist to her intense purple eyes, such a rarity from the onyx-black that was so typical for Saiyan eyes. The Saiyan king felt that each time he looked at his young daughter, he was once again reminded of the mate he had loved...and lost.

Despite the doctors doing everything in their power, even with the advanced technology at their disposal, Rosicheena had died.

It had been nearly a year since Rosicheena's passing, but the Saiyan king still felt the loss as strongly as he had the day he last laid eyes upon her beautiful face...

(Flashback)

King Vegeta had entered Rosicheena's chambers one last time, knowing he would never set foot inside again.

Rosicheena lay on her bed, her ebony hair fanned out about her and her amethyst eyes closed. The Saiyan queen looked as though she were sleeping, for death had not yet robbed her of the beauty she had possessed in life.

It took every ounce of strength the Saiyan king had to control himself as he knelt beside the bed and took Rosicheena's hand.

"I will see you again," he murmured, his fingers intertwining with hers. "When my time comes, I will follow you into the next world and we will be together once more for all eternity."

After taking a few more moments, the King of All Saiyans got to his feet and took a single necklace from the jewelry box on the table beside the bed, a future gift for Lilikoi, and turned back to Rosicheena. A true Saiyan's body was never left behind, especially that of a queen.

One ki-blast from King Vegeta obliterated the corpse of his mate.

(Flashback ends)

The king would never admit it, but her likeness to the late queen made seeing Lilikoi that much harder.

...

After their return from the West Quadrant, Vegeta no longer trained with the other Saiyan children. It was clear to all that the Saiyan prince's lust for battle had to be channeled into a more disciplined form of combat than the mere brawls he would start with other children.

Lilikoi sat outside the training room, watching as the lights were brought down. Her older brother stood in the center of the room, his tail wrapping around his waist as he took his fighting stance. She could see six pairs of glowing red eyes in the corners of the room.

"As if six will be enough," the princess snorted.

A moment later, one of the creatures emerged from the corner, claws at the ready. Vegeta launched himself at the Saibaman and buried his fist in the little beast's stomach. The Saibaman let out a pained squeal and coughed up blood before Vegeta blasted the creature into oblivion.

With a snort, the prince finished off the remaining five.

"That was pathetic," he complained to Lilikoi.

Lilikoi smirked.

"I heard Father will be attending the Planet Trade meeting soon."

"So?"

"He's taking us with him."

...

...

The bext chapter will be out on Saturday, July 8th. Until then.


	13. Arriving

A/N: Thank you to Wildgirl6 for the review on the last chapter. That said, enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters sans Lilikoi, Akira Toriyama does.

…

Sixteen-year-old Queen Karaina watched from the balcony overlooking the Great Hall of the Hyrothran Palace as several off-world dignitaries arrived. Frieza had chosen for the latest PTO gathering to be held on Hyrothra, her home planet, due to it being the newest addition to the organization.

Though her parents had always resisted an alliance with Frieza, Karaina knew that such a decision could very well lead to the destruction of the planet and its inhabitants, so after her parents' deaths and her ascension to the throne, the young Hyrothran royal had been quick to accept the Ice-Jin's offer.

"A wise decision," he had assured her. "I am pleased to find you to be much more agreeable than your foolish father."

Though the remark had stung, she had known better than to respond.

The new queen was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a man speaking to Prince Tlir of Planet Aranli. The man was none other than Vegeta, King of the Saiyans. He was tall with spiky black hair that stood upward like a flame and a beard. The Saiyan king's white armor emblazoned with the royal crest of Vegeta-Sei and dark blue and red cape contrasted with the silks, satins, and assorted finery of the other royals visiting the planet.

In addition to allying her people with Frieza, Karaina had also formed an alliance with the Saiyans, a choice other members of the PTO had expressed disdain for.

She then noticed the pair of children standing with the king, whom she assumed were the Saiyan prince and princess. Both were glancing disinterestedly at their surroundings.

The boy, who clearly took after his father, wore white armor with gold shoulder-pads and a blue bodysuit. The girl wore a bodysuit as well, but hers was purple and her armor did not have shoulder-pads like those of the king and prince and it was black. Her spiky black hair fell to her tiny waist and her eyes were nearly the same color as her clothing.

Smiling slightly, Karaina began to descend the stairs, eager to make a good first impression with her new allies.

…

Prince Vegeta fought the urge to groan in disappointment. Normally he hated being left at home on Vegeta-Sei while his father attended Planet Trade Organization meetings and discussions on other planets, but now, with his father watching his every move and those of his sister, neither of the young royals could make any mischief.

' _Why did Father choose this time to bring us along?'_ Princess Lilikoi huffed through the mental link she shared with her older brother.

' _Because he's well aware of the mayhem we would cause back home without him there_ ,' Vegeta replied. ' _Not to worry, little sister, I'm sure we'll have a chance at_ _ **some point**_ _to have some_ _ **fun**_ _. Father can't watch both of us every second.'_

"King Vegeta, I'm pleased to see that you were able to make it," Karaina smiled at the Saiyan king. "I trust that the arrangements were to your liking?"

The flame-haired king gave a swift nod.

"You must Prince Vegeta and Princess Lilikoi," Queen Karaina glanced down at the two children. "How wonderful to see the whole Saiyan Royal Family here."

Vegeta smirked and Lilikoi nodded as she'd seen her father do.

"I have heard many things about you, Your Highnesses," the queen continued.

"I can assure you, the stories are quite true," little Vegeta smirked. He was surprised and admittedly a bit disappointed when the queen didn't look surprised.

"I don't doubt that," Karaina smirked. "After all, your father as well as the rest of the Saiyan race believe that someday you'll become the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"If I don't beat him," Lilikoi chimed in.

"Dream on, pipsqueak," Vegeta snapped.

"Children," King Vegeta's voice had an edge that both the prince and princess had long since learned to detect and knew to behave when it showed itself.

It was at that moment, Karaina noticed the pendants gleaming from the necks of the king and princess; the king wore a large pendant of green and luminous center. The princess's was a little smaller and a dark blue but the overall design was the same. The Hyrothran queen knew immediately that the pendants had been crafted from the gemstones found only on the planet Zaklador.

"Lord Frieza will be arriving shortly," she spoke, not missing the expression of disdain that flickered across King Vegeta's face for the briefest of moments.

"Vegeta, you and your sister may go to the banquet hall," their father said in a voice that commanded no disagreement. "Nappa will be waiting there."

"Yes, Father," the two young royals chorused before heading for the exit.

"Now is our chance," Vegeta smirked at his sister, who grinned in response.

"I don't think so, you two," a gruff voice spoke behind them.

Neither child had to turn around to know that the voice belonged to the General of the Saiyan Army himself.

"The king gave me specific instructions not to let either of you two little hell-raisers out of my sight."

"I have no idea what you mean by 'two', Nappa," Lilikoi said, trying and failing to look innocent. "I'm the good child."

"Oh, please!" Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes. "Half the time we only get caught because of you!"

Lilikoi glared at her older brother.

"If you two want to let off steam by trying to rip each other apart, there is a training room on the second floor that the queen's adviser pointed out earlier," Nappa cut in.

The thought of a training room they had never seen before intrigued the small prince and princess. Hyrothrans were a peaceful people but rumor had it that was only because no one wanted to challenge them anymore. This rumor of their supposed strength had been the only reason that King Vegeta had decided to ally with them. Of course their new alliance with Frieza might have been a contributing factor, especially as the Saiyan king was still trying to repair damage that was no doubt caused by the revelation of the existence of Prince Vegeta and Princess Lilikoi, something Frieza had not taken kindly to being the last to learn of. And it wasn't often that the Ice-Jin was slighted without someone paying the price.

Tonight's meeting was sure to be remarkable to say the least.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Next chapter: Vegeta and Lilikoi meet other members of the Planet Trade Organization and find out just how the others view the Saiyans.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, July 29th. Until then, everyone.


End file.
